


Checking Out

by KwIl



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cameras, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Pictures, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Recording, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Link is not much of a speaker, refusing to say anything in case it'll worsen the burdens of those around him. But even a heroic hero like him has limits and needs time to rest.Purah notices he's slightly falling behind and offers him a solution.
Relationships: Purah/Link
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Checking Out

Even Link couldn't deny that being the personal knight of the princess could be a challenging task at times.

Protecting her was rarely an issue, but she was an active one, always on the move in order to better prepare herself for the inevitable calamity.

While he did recognise that his job could be exhausting, he never complained; her burden was far greater than his.

However, while Zelda was busy focusing on trying to learn how to use her sacred power, someone else had noticed that Link was falling ever so slightly behind.

During a visit to Hateno Village, that person decided to make their move, rewarding Link for all he had done for them so far.

"Does it feel good, Link?" Purah asked, her tongue teasingly trailing his length from head to base. She giggled hearing him shiver ever so slightly. Link wasn't much of a speaker, but he didn't need to be; his body language told her everything.

Purah had always found Link to be attractive. Since Zelda was into research, it meant her path crossed with him fairly regularly.

She could see the stress painted on Zelda's face, but there wasn't much she could do there outside of aiding with any questions she asked.

Link, on the other hand, was facing an issue that only she was seemingly able to see. He was exhausted. The poor boy needed some rest, perhaps cuddling up in the loving embrace of a woman who wanted nothing more than to take care of him.

The duo was staying the night in Hateno Village, so while Zelda slept peacefully in his family home, Link was conveniently kept in the laboratory under the guise of Purah wanting his help with a few Sheikah Slate-related tests.

"You can relax more, you know." Purah told him, turning her attention to his tip. She spun her tongue around it in a circular motion, licking up any leaking pre-cum in the process. "Sit back, relax, and let Purah make you feel good, okay?"

As she teased his head, she brought a soft hand to the base of his shaft, using it to jerk him off a little. 

She was growing addicted to the sound of his cute hums. He was feeling good and probably wasn't sure if he was supposed to be. Purah felt so sorry for him, but thankfully she had plans to teach him that it was okay for him to relax.

If the princess wasn't going to help relieve his stress, Purah always would.

She wanted to make this a magical experience for him. She wanted this to be something he'd never forget. 

...and there were ways she could help solidify that desire.

"Hey, Link." she grabbed his attention. "I have an idea."

Temporarily releasing her grasp on his cock, Purah shuffled around and reached for the nearby desk, grabbing Zelda's Sheikah Slate. She had kept it here overnight as Purah wanted to perform some maintenance on it, but that wasn't true at all.

She turned the device on, opening up a particular application on the slate. Turning the device around, she handed it to Link.

"You know how the camera works, right?" she giggled. "If you hold this button, it'll record instead of taking a photo. That means you can rewatch whatever was happening on the slate in real-time, as if it was happening all over again."

Link listened intently, noticing how she was salivating a little.

"You know what that means, right? You can record Purah giving you your first ever blowjob!" she excitedly continued. "So if you're ever lonely one night, you can watch the video and see my adorable face sucking you off whenever you want. How does  _ that  _ sound?"

He didn't say a word, but she could hear his breathing grow a little louder. That was all she needed to hear.

With the slate now safely in Link's hands, she guided her lips to the tip of his cock, waiting patiently for him to start recording.

As soon as she heard the hum of the device activating, she grinned.

Planting a quick smooch on his head, she returned to jerking him off a little.

"Wow Link… you're so big… will this even fit inside my mouth?" she roleplayed a little with a shy but curious tone. If he was going to use this video to get off in the future, she wanted to make sure it was the hottest it could possibly be.

Her comment wasn't a lie either. The champion was hiding quite the member, and she was thrilled that she was going to experience it all for herself. 

She giggled happily, sounding like an excited young girl. She teased him using her tongue some more, though her licks were sloppier and faster than they were before. Her eyes never left the slate, hoping that constant eye contact would help sell her determination, especially when he inevitably rewatched. 

“You taste really good, Link,” she spoke seductively, planting a few lustful kisses on his head. “I can’t take it anymore… I want to put it inside…”

Link’s expression was mostly omitted by the slate, but she could still see the sweat falling down his face. Letting out one final giddy giggle, she opened up her mouth and slid his head between her lips, making sure that at least his entire tip was safely inside her warm cavern. Purah wasn’t satisfied with just the head though. As she sucked passionately on what was already inside, she did her best to fit in an extra inch or two, already fantasizing about what her actions looked like on the video. 

Purah purred as his cock filled up her mouth. She loved the feeling of a large foreign object forcing her mouth open and she rewarded him by passionately drenching his length in her saliva, allowing herself to be as sloppy and noisy as possible, all on purpose. She knew the Sheikah Slate would pick up all of it.

As hot as this was, she was facing a problem. It was  _ too  _ hot. She could easily find herself getting drunk on the feeling of sucking his dick if she wasn’t careful… but at the same time, she wondered if looking so slutty on camera would only enhance the experience for him. 

Something Purah found unexpectedly sexy was that this was the most she had ever heard of Link’s voice. Sure, none of it was actual words, but the way he tried to resist groaning as she serviced him was way more erotic than she thought it would be. It encouraged her to give it her all, just so she could hear him some more in the process. 

This sensation was clearly new to him with the way he was reacting. As she sucked in her cheeks and drenched his shaft in a fresh new batch of saliva, she decided it was ready to take things to the next level.

She hadn’t even started bobbing her head up and down on his member yet and he was already reacting wonderfully. His size had taken some getting used to, but she was fully ready to give him the blowjob he deserved. Releasing part of his member from her clutches, she saw Link look a tad disappointed in the corner of her eye, but that expression changed fast when she took most of it back in again. 

Purah wasn’t sure if she could take his entire shaft into her mouth. It would undoubtedly reach inside her throat if she tried. Logically, it didn’t sound pleasant.

But she was also ridiculously horny. It sounded hot, and that was all that mattered.

However, she knew it wasn’t smart to overexert herself, so she focused more on constantly releasing and gobbling back up his dick, finding a flow that made sure her lips were constantly sliding across his sensitive length. Her tongue tickled the back of his cock while she sucked her cheeks in, temporarily squeezing his dick and re-lubricating it. 

Purah knew she was doing a good job. In fact, she almost swore she could hear him groan her name at one point. She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or not, but regardless the idea that he was feeling so good that he had to moan her name was driving her mad.

Link was starting to get jittery. Even though he was trying to resist it, his body was slowly becoming overwhelmed with this new pleasure. His hands for one were shaking, which was not good for someone who was supposed to be recording a beautiful woman sucking him off. The video would lose focus if he kept that up!

There was a good solution to this problem; she’d have to stop bobbing her head. While she was reluctant to do such a thing, she found a fantastic compromise that would resolve this issue while satisfying her internally too. 

Releasing almost his entire length, Purah paused to take a deep breath. Once she felt like she was ready, she slid his manhood back into her mouth at a fast pace, but she began to slow down tremendously as more entered her mouth. Link had certainly noticed she wasn’t stopping past the usual point, even if she had decelerated. 

Purah was determined to fulfill her fantasy. He tasted fantastic. He smelt fantastic. He sounded fantastic. She desired nothing more than the feeling of his large cock opening up her throat. Her gag reflex tried to intervene, but she resisted as best as she could, even if it was becoming a little agonizing.

...but in a way, that harrowing feeling made everything even hotter. She’d have to do something about her clothes after this, for she was sweating wildly. 

Purah inevitably fulfilled her objective, her nose tickling his pubic hair as his length jammed her throat open. Her body tried to reject what she was doing constantly, but she made sure to keep her pose consistent. That way, Link would have a solid clip of his dick fully inside a woman’s inviting mouth. 

It was simultaneously relieving and disappointing to eject his cock, but she found an unexpected achievement in the form of how soaked his manhood was in her saliva.

Her voice was unstable, but she giggled excitedly, her body pumped full of adrenaline. 

“Liiiinnkkk... “ she spoke, her body subconsciously moving back forward so she could lick his cock. “You’re cloooseee… aren’t you…?”

She knew she sounded ridiculously slutty, but she didn’t care. If it helped get her hero off, she’d do anything for him. It was the least she could for her champion. 

She saw Link nod slightly, a feat admirable considering he looked completely out of focus. The boy’s face was painted red and he was sweating almost as much as she was.

“Heeey… you should… cum all over… all over my face…” she suggested, sounding terribly out of breath. “Doesn’t that… sound really hot…? Soaking my pretty face in your spunk… all on video…?“

Purah wasn’t going to wait for any response. Her lips needed to be back on his cock immediately. Using her hand to stimulate his lower half, she aimed his shaft towards her face, using her tongue to help 

Link was close. She had already noticed his breathing was growing more unstable over time, that feeling escalating when she had deepthroated him. Part of her wished he had come right then, for she wondered if she could handle not just a dick stuck down her throat, but one that was forcing her to swallow all his semen.

But having him stain her face was the next best thing and it would look amazing on video too. Purah built up a rhythm, listening to his growing moans while she pleasured him. 

“Cum for me, Link… cum… cum… cum…!”

Her words of encouragement helped do the trick. Link moaned surprisingly loudly as the first wave of cum shot out of him suddenly, entering her mouth. She closed it quickly, tilting his dick a little higher so she could keep her promise.

The next shot stained her forehead and nose. The next slashed against her cheek. The next landed on one of her closed eyes. Purah was in heaven feeling his semen invade her face with such force.

While she swallowed the cum that had found its way into her mouth (and noting it was delicious), she began to notice something unusual.

Link was cumming a  _ lot _ . When it sounded like his orgasm was coming to an end, he managed to let loose a few more shots. 

Purah could only begin to imagine how soaked her face was.

She could feel it all over her. She could feel it dripping down her face. She could feel it slipping off her chin. She could even feel it in her hair, his milky substance blending in with her naturally white hair. Purah wondered if any had gotten into her red highlights; she’d have to definitely clean that part as soon as possible if that was the case.

...or maybe she’d keep it there for a while.

Eventually, Link did reach the height of his climax, his body on the verge of collapsing onto the bed.

“Liiinkkk…” she called out to him, checking that he and the camera were focused on her. 

As her mouth curved into a satisfied grin, she moved a hand up to her cum-stained face and did her signature pose. “Check itttttt! What do you think, Link? You sure did cum a lot!”

Link was almost tempted to say something, but he merely offered her a smile. Purah accepted it joyfully, cackling wholeheartedly.

He almost stopped recording there, but he was glad he didn’t. Otherwise, he would have missed Purah licking her face clean by swirling her tongue around her mouth, and then using her fingers to reach the semen she couldn’t reach on her own. 

“Mmm… you even taste delicious, Link.” she complimented him, not even caring for how slutty she was sounding while she enjoyed her meal. “Mmm… you can stop the recording now. I’m all cleaned up!”

Link was tired, but it was a form of exhaustion that felt strangely satisfying. Doing as she asked, he finished the recording and placed the slate down on the bed, getting ready to put his leggings back on.

“Hey noooow!” Purah quickly intercepted him. The night was still young and she wasn’t satisfied with just giving him a blowjob. She wanted more. “Not so fast! I helped you out, so it’s only fair you help me,  _ right _ ?”

Purah knew Link was quite the gentleman and wouldn’t say no to somebody in need, though she wondered if he had any idea what she had planned for him. 

“Now then… I want your help with some picture taking!” she explained excitedly. “It’s an easy task! I’m going to strike some poses, and I want you to take photos of me with a camera angle of your choosing! I trust your judgment.”

Watching his expression carefully, Purah saw no signs of him wanting to back out of this. She chuckled internally. Link wasn’t one to talk nor to show his emotions much, but she had certainly witnessed that eggshell crack. She wondered if she could crack it even more.

“Now then, for these photos, I need to be dressed a little differently. I hope that’s okay!” Purah explained, her hands reaching up to her lab coat to take it off. 

Her eyes stayed locked on Link’s figure, watching for any change in his look as she stripped off her clothes.

She saw exactly what she was hoping for. He was doing his best to hide it as usual, but his eyes were telling a different story. He was scanning her body, paying close attention to her exposed cleavage, her stomach and her thighs.

Purah was left in her underwear and soon plopped herself on the bed, making sure to adjust her position constantly. Her movement was unstable, as if she couldn’t decide a position, but it was all done on purpose. She wanted Link to keep looking at her, and a good way to do that was to show off all her assets, front and back, from all sorts of different angles.

“Alright…” she started, spreading her legs as she leaned back onto the pillow. “This is a nice pose. Link, come climb onto the bed and snap away!”

Link did as he was told, kneeling on the foot of the bed as he aimed the Sheikah Slate. Pulling her iconic pose with a suspiciously cheeky grin, she waited for the hum of the device to signify he had finished.

“Well done, Link!” she complimented him. “A good first shot! But we’re not done yet! This pose will be similar, but there will be a key difference…”

Trailing one hand downwards, Purah slightly lifted the top of her underwear, guiding her hand underneath it. Link watched and listened as her breathing grew ever so slightly unstable and a notable squeak emerged out of her mouth.

“Take the photo, Link…” She told him, pulling her signature pose as she spoke… even if her hand was a little shaky. 

He did as he was told without hesitation. 

Purah decided to shake things up a little, tilting her body to the side. Releasing the hand from her underwear, she worked on unhooking her bra.

“Ah, this will be a good one...” she muttered, resting a hand on her hip as she looked to the side. “Come over here, Link. I want this pose captured.”

...she noticed he was hesitating a little, which was noticeably uncharacteristic of him. He was known for his courage, after all. Perhaps he was just being adorably shy.

Of course, she wasn’t surprised to see his cock was still madly erect. In fact, it had been this way the entire time and it was admittedly difficult not to look at it.

Eventually though, he regained his composure and moved to the side of the bed, kneeling down to take the photo she desired.

“Link, stop shaking so much! Are you cold?” she teased him. “The camera can’t focus if you can’t keep a steady hand!”

Purah was having the time of her life playing with him like this.

She wondered if even a hero could lose himself to lust. Part of her wanted to see it; to see him pounce on her and take her right there and then, making her his. She’d accept him without hesitation, allowing herself to become his personal slut.

Unfortunately, while she had certainly cracked his shell, it wasn’t going to burst that quickly. Link was still a gentleman too, so she’d have to ask him to take things further. It wasn’t a deal-breaker though; there was no reason to be picky with someone so handsome and with such a magnificent dick. 

Once Link took the photo, she changed position again, hopping off the bed and leaning her upper body onto the soft surface. This time, she used her hands to pull her underwear down slightly, exposing much of her ass, but she deliberately made sure her pussy wasn’t able to be seen.

“What do you think about this one, Link? What do you think the best angle is?”

He understandably chose to kneel directly behind her, focusing on capturing her alluring ass. 

Purah wasn’t well endowed in the chest department. She wasn’t completely lacking in size, but there were definitely bigger girls.

She definitely made up for it with her ass though, and she planned to use it effectively.

“We’re almost done, Link!” She told him happily. “Just one more photo, okay? You know… I think this photo could look even better with you in it…”

To elaborate on what she meant, Purah pulled the rest of her underwear down, exposing her butt in all its glory to Link’s curious eyes. She gently smacked it, giggling happily.

“What do you think, Link? I know a way you could make this photo look really good.” she continued. “I want you to bring that big cock of yours over here and place it between my cheeks. What do you think? Do you want a photo of your dick sandwiched between my ass?”

She received her answer by listening to the light footsteps he made, and then by his hard member pushing against her butt with no hesitation at all.

Link knew what he wanted and he wasn’t going to deny his wishes anymore.

She heard the hum of the slate, indicating he had taken the photo. She took a while to react to it properly though, for the feeling of his length tickling her butt like that was way better than she thought it would be. 

Of course, it was only the appetizer to the main course she desired.

When her fingers had traced across her pussy earlier, even she was shocked at how wet she was. She was ready for him. 

“Liiink…” her voice stuttered a little. “Say… how about… you record another video for me...?”

Purah found herself giggling a little disorderly. Part of her couldn’t believe what she was about to say.

“I want a video… of your cock… fucking my pussy…”

Her lust was taking over at a rapid pace and she didn’t even care anymore. She was done with teasing. Purah wanted his dick inside her immediately and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Her wish was fulfilled as she felt his head tickle her pussy. No doubt Link was discovering how turned on he had made her. What was going through his head? She wanted to know so much, but she had to stay content with at least knowing he desired her too. That was good enough for now. 

Link took a while to properly find her entrance, which contributed wildly to how frustrated she was. Eventually, the hero found his target and pierced her, sliding his dick into her at a slow pace, at least initially.

He paused briefly and she wondered if something was wrong.

“...sorry.” his voice was quiet, but sounded so adorable.

Wait… was Link… speaking to her? The shock was almost enough to snap her out of her lustful frenzy.

“...Link?” she whispered, curiosity guiding her tone.

“I… forgot to start recording.” he informed her, the familiar tune of the slate signifying the video had started.

As soon as she heard that sound, she cried out loudly. Link energetically increased his pace, pushing as deep into her as he possibly could. 

It was hysterical how much he was pushing her open, but she was  _ loving  _ it. She wanted more. She desired more. She NEEDED more.

Purah didn’t care if she was acting like a needy slut. She needed him to take her. 

“Link… fuck me… fuck me! I’m… I’m yours!” she cried out, her voice distorted by an endless need to moan. “ _ Fuck me! Fuuuuck meeeee!” _

She didn’t care if her voice was loud, distorted, and embarrassing. It got her message across loud and clear. With one hand resting on her back and the other holding onto the slate, Link began to thrust in and out of her inviting pussy. His pace was ordinary at first, but as he got used to the unique sensation he frantically began to speed up.

Purah wished she could see what it looked like, but she knew she’d get that chance later. At the very least, she could hear how it sounded. His manhood was rampaging her insides at such a reckless pace that the mere sound of her ass being clapped was violently loud.

Link was having the time of his life, feeling months of stress leak out of his body as it was replaced by pure pleasure. 

This was all a new experience to him and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but it didn’t matter. He focused mostly on the insane pressure of her pussy and how it squeezed him, for that was a sense he wasn’t able to capture on the slate. As alluring as the jiggling of her ass and the sounds of her moans were, he knew it would be captured for eternity. He could fully appreciate it at a later date.

“Liiink… ah… so good! I… love it….  _ I love your cock! _ ” Purah desperately encouraged him, hoping he would never stop.

Link listened to how erotic her voice was, finding it to be the key to removing any lingering restraint in his mind. His pounding turned excruciatingly violent, his dick barraging the entrance to her womb at an alarming rate. 

He knew what he wanted to do. Nothing would stop his instincts anymore. He was going to cum inside her.

Luckily for him, Purah wanted just that. She wanted to feel his seed spill into her, her caverns flooding with the seed of a champion. 

“Liiiinnnk…! You’re close… aren’t you? Cum… cum inside me! Knock… knock me up! Give me… your baby!” She begged him, her voice on the verge of screaming.

Her ruthlessly loud cries and the way she implored him, alongside the growing pressure inside due to her walls squeezing him, was all Link needed to finally climax. He pushed as deep inside as he possibly could, moaning together with Purah as they shared a messy, but equally breathtaking orgasm.

Purah collapsed onto the bed, barely finding the energy to shift her body around after he pulled out. There was something else she wanted him to capture on video before their time together truly came to an end.

“Link… point it towards my pussy…” she asked him. He satisfied her request even though he was equally exhausted. “There’s one more thing… I want to capture…”

He quickly understood why she had made this request. His cum rapidly oozed out of her at a frighteningly hot rate, his semen staining her bed sheets.

Purah giggled endlessly and noticed the angle of the slate. Her pussy was the focus, but her head was certainly in view of the camera. That meant she could end this video in the perfect way. 

Bending in her middle and ring finger and extending her other fingers, she brought her hand close to her head. Making certain the palm was facing the camera and that her thumb was pointing down, she said her iconic line.

“...check itttt…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
